


5 Times April Was The Leader

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Traitor, YA, and he was good at it too, april should be second in command, based off of my headcanon, brb... in 7 years, casey is a girl, casey tries her best, fight me if you don't like it, i have remembered to add more tags, i just had to redo these tags and i hate it, i made my own casey, leo was the leader once, my oc is in this, my oc used to work for baron, pls comment, someone runs away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...and one time when Leo was to.





	1. Chapter 1

Others had come before her when she tried to obtain this position, they had failed; these people were both Leo and Donnie. However, she was April, and she wasn't going to fail this challenge, not today not tomorrow; and she certainly wasn't going to try and duct-tape anyone to the wall or their mouth either. Who even tries to duct-tape someone to the wall? Apparently Donnie. And Leo had tried to duct-tape Donnie's mouth, so both of them were out of the question. Mikey was 11 but he wasn't able to try since he had to be at least 12 to try. 

She was set off on a mission to retrieve a movie, with Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. Raph was supposed to not intervene with the mission so it was decided he was to stay home and get the report when they came back, simple as that. 

The mission had gone smoothly, they hadn't really gotten caught; maybe someone had suspected they were there but they found no one. The report was well too, it was honest and it showed she was a good candidate. She had to do a couple of other things but she was able to lead as second in command. 

It wasn't really a legendary tale but it was a decent one.

And it was how her story truly began as second in command.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly April was the master of words.

"Shit,"

Nice. She was truly was a master of any word that could be spoken. Really great words to describe this situation right now. That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell. But still, nice words to describe the leader just running away; just very nice words.

The leader had run away, the leader had run a-fucking away. There had to be a code name for this, wasn't there? Ah, who cares. She was going to make a name for it, called 'SRA' Someone Ran Away; it could be better but who cared, it could be changed in the future. Right now it was her goal to find that damn kid and get him back to his brothers.

The situation was horrible by itself, Raph and Donnie got in a fight, Leo tried to pull Raph away when he felt he had stepped to close to Donnie and Raph had accidentally hurt Leo and then he ran a-fucking away. And she couldn't find him which made it worse. She had got a text from Leon. Damnit he was asking the same question she had been asking herself the whole time.

Leo🌟  
have u found him yet?

April💚  
nah dude. i think ya'll would have known if i had. 

April💚  
so calm the fuckity fuck down

Yeah, surely the queen of comfort she was. She really needed to find him right now it had been an hour ever since she had been trying to find him. Yeah, it had been an hour, pretty fucking crazy. "How can he even stay hidden... That mad lad is avoiding me I swear..." 

If you were avoiding a mad April you were indeed a mad lad. He was indeed a mad lad.

She jumped across the next roof ledge almost slipping up but catching herself at the last moment. She walked across the roof looking around for a large spiky turtle mutant, and you'd think it'd be easy to spot but it wasn't. She probably looked like a mad lad herself jumping from roof to roof, an insane mad lad. She jumped to the next rooftop with ease, she looked around; still nothing. She walked to jump to the next roof but stopped when she heard music. Who listens to music on a roof? She looked to the side to see something that should have been easy to spot but not for her.

Some human and a mutant on a roof. How the fuck do you miss that? 

She got a run-up and jumped off the roof grabbing onto the edge and flipping herself over onto it. "Oof." She tipped her way towards the two, that was indeed Raph and some other random human with black hair. She looked familiar like she's seen her at school.

A sigh came from the large mutant. "What would I do without ya Case? You've always been here for me." The girl named "Case" patted him on his shell and replied with. "Well, ya know me. Ol' Casey Jones always gonna have your back no matter what. That's what best friends do right?"

It seems she didn't really need to try and get him back to the lair; he'd be just fine with Casey by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, if it's not to much trouble. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.


End file.
